


Gasp

by Melie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Drabble, F/F, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, Natasha/Pepper. Tony surprend un moment d'intimité...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gasp

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

« … Pepper ? »

Sans le regarder dans les yeux (mais ça n'allait pas tarder, la connaissant) et sans descendre du bureau sur lequel elle était perchée non plus, elle tentait de remettre sa robe en place. Natasha n'avait manifestement pas les mêmes scrupules. Ou alors elle avait oublié que sa chemise était déboutonnée. Se serait-elle même retournée si Pepper ne l'avait pas repoussée ?

Les mots qu'il aurait dû prononcer étaient « Je repasserai plus tard » ou, à la rigueur, « Je vous rejoins tout de suite ». Certainement pas « joli soutien-gorge ».


End file.
